custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hateshi
Once a normal Matoran of Fire, he was reconstructed and recruited as part of the Ta-Metru Enforcers along with five other Matoran and one Toa. History Hateshi was an ordinary Matoran of Fire who liked working to keep the peace. He had originally been in the Ta-Koro Guard along with his friends Kessoku, Sekimu, Ten'un, Hiyama, and Hinote. They were renowned for being quick to solve problems and their fearlessness when engaged by enemies. Hateshi, in particular, had a penchant for running head-first into danger and not backing out until said danger had been quelled. This earned him a reputation for being a dangerous but capable individual. When the Toa Mata of his reality died in the confrontation with the Bahrag, and after which Takanuva still succeeded in defeated Makuta Teridax, Hateshi was selected by Naraku, along with his five other Matoran friends, to form the Ta-Metru Enforcers on the newly-recolonised island of Metru Nui. At first, Hateshi found it difficult to compete with Naraku, who also noticed his cohorts having trouble contributing in major engagements. Kessoku had suggested they be rebuilt into more powerful bodies which could be of more assistance, and Hateshi volunteered to go first. When he awoke, his body was twice its previous size, his strength doubled in turn, and he found he was far more durable and able to resist damage to his frame. Additionally, like all of his allies, he had been given limited elemental control via enchanted daggers, which he christened Pyron. This greatly increased their effectiveness in battle and allowed them to equal the strength of another Toa when combining their powers together. They enjoyed much success, and Hateshi stuck with his group wherever they travelled, even when Makuta took over the Matoran Universe. Upon exiting the Mata Nui robot onto Bara Magna, Hateshi found new purpose in test driving vehicles produced by the Fire Village's craftsmen. When Naraku reached out to help him reform the Enforcers, he gladly accepted, looking forward to future adventures with his teammates. When last seen, he was boldly charging at a Scopio's leg to buy time for some fleeing travellers. Tools and Abilities Naraku was a skilled fighter, having had many years of practise, and was excellent in his use of Pyron, his dagger which had been enchanted via the power of the Alternate Reality Hau. This allowed him limited elemental abilities, a fraction of what Naraku could muster, but when used in conjunction with that of his fellow Matoran, it allowed them to equal Naraku's power, if only for a short time. He wore a Matoran Ruru, which was naturally powerless, and like all of his Matoran cohorts, possessed a reconstructed frame which granted him superior durability, mobility, and strength compared to that of the average Matoran, although he was still a great deal more fragile than a Toa. Personality Hateshi was an easy-going, bubbly individual who never paid much heed to serious matters and instead took life as it came. He, unlike Hinote, was not disturbed by his increased power and instead loved the experience of being able to contribute in more ways than he'd ever thought possible in a fight. He wasn't very bright, but was incredibly loyal and fearless, which gave him merits some of the other Matoran lacked in that regard. Category:Ta-Metru Enforcers Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Metru Nui